Sk8erboi: NaLu
by FTLuna
Summary: Inspired by Sk8erboi by Avril Lavigne and My Skater Boy By lavawings. Natsu and Lucy are best friends but what if, Skater boy Natsu decided to confess to Lisanna (the ballerina). What will happen next?


**Ohayo Mina-san! I'm here for a new story.**

 **Inspired by Sk8erboi by Avril Lavigne,**  
 **My Skater Boy** **By lavawings**

 **This is a NaLu story, A little NaLi inside okay just a little. A tiny bits of it.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes I made or If my story is not as good as you expected it to be.. But I tried. LOL.**

* * *

As usual every afternoon as one walk past the skatepark, anyone will recognize the group of youngsters skating, practicing their moves.

"Flame-brain! I'm going off; I'm late for the reunion dinner with the others." The dark blue haired teenage boy called out

"What did you call me, Stripper!?" 'Flame-brain' scowled at him

"Hot ass!"

"I know my ass is hot you don't need to tell the whole world about it." He smirked

"Ohhhh!"

"Gray, aren't you late for the reunion dinner?" The blue haired guy questioned. "And put some clothes on. You don't want UI to punish you for going home naked."

"SHIT! AND YOUR ASS IS NOT HOT." Gray quickly took his clothes that were lying around the ground and wore it in a speed of light, skating home on his skateboard.

"Just admit my ass is hotter than you~"

"Natsu, my ass is hotter than you. Wendy is probably going to kill you reach the school. Gajeel too." Jellal said holding his skateboard beside him.

"Oh shit! I forgot about it!" Natsu skated towards the direction of elementary school praying that his younger sister wouldn't kill him for being late.

Gajeel, the youngster with black long hair shrugged and skate in another direction of Natsu.

Jellal sighed in defeat of the group heading towards a cafe to work.

* * *

(At the same time at Magnolia Arts school)

"Wendy, are you waiting for Natsu-san?" Romeo asked Wendy from behind after spotting her leaning against the wall

"Kya! R-Romeo-kun, you scared me there. Natsu-nii is late.." Wendy frowned

"I'm sorry. Can I wait with you?" Romeo laughed apologetically.

"Its okay if you don't want to..." _Wait with me... Wendy thought blushing_

"We don't have much homework today, I can wait with you." Romeo blushed

"Romeo-kun, do you want to do the science project together?" Wendy blushed

"Sure! Do you want to do some research in the library later?"

"Yup. I just have to wait for Natsu-nii to tell him about it before we go okay?"

"Okay. Natsu-san is here." Romeo waved at Natsu from far.

Natsu was about to wave back before he got a glimpse of white at the block of High schoolers. **(Magnolia Arts have two different blocks. One is the Elementary block and one is High schoolers.)** Natsu stared Lisanna who has white short hair. Lisanna is one of the world top ballerinas which obviously makes her popular.

Lisanna was talking with Angel, Minerva, about ballet distracted for a moment, she made eye contact with Natsu and waved at him with a smile that made his heart flatter. He waved back at her with a grin _I'm going to tell her that I like her._ I'm going to tell her that I like her. He was stopped by Wendy who hugged him that cause him to fall.

"Natsu-nii, You are late." Wendy pouted

"Gomen gomen. I lost track of time." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hello Natsu-san" Romeo greeted politely

"Oh, Romeo did you accompany Wendy while waiting for me?"

"Aye" Romeo blushed rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment

"Thanks kiddo." He grinned

"Natsu-nii, me and romeo is going to the library to research on our science project. Can you help me tell Grandee that I might be late for dinner today?" Wendy showed puppy eyes to Natsu.

"Sure Sure. Don't come home late like last time." Natsu sighed and patted Wendy messing her hair

"Thanks Natsu-nii. Come on~I just retied it just now.." Wendy pouted letting down her hair. "Let's go Romeo-kun!"

Wendy hugged Natsu one last time before walking off with Romeo to the library.

From there, Natsu headed towards Lisanna "Lis-Lisanna, can I talk to you? A-alone." He blushed.

Lisanna raised a brow "Sure." She head off with Natsu at the side. "Do you need help with something?" Lisanna tilted her head to the side

"N-No.. I want to say.. I-I..." Natsu shuttered

"I? This is the first time since childhood I have seen you shutter like that, how cute." Lisanna giggled.

Natsu blushed at Lisanna's comment "I.. I LOVE YOU!" Natsu breathe in and out looking at his feet.

"You... You what? Natsu stop joking around.. I mean.. You never show interest in any girls before..." Lisanna blushed at the loud confession coming from Natsu.

"I-I Love you... I don't... need you to answer me now.. B-But I want you to know I-I love you.." Natsu said quietly again.

"Tch. Of course you won't be her boyfriend. . Plus, you're just a skater boy. You're not even good enough for her. Ain't nobody got time to date a useless guy like you. Come on Lis, Let's go." Her friends said tugging Lisanna along with them. Lisanna looked back at Natsu with apologetic unable to say sorry in behalf of what her friends said to him. **(Please don't hate me. I love Natsu too. And for NaLi fans, I'm sorry. But it ain't going to happen.)**

Natsu stood there staring into space repeating what her friends said to him _you're just a skater boy. You're not even good enough for her. Ain't nobody got time to date a useless guy like you. I'm not good enough for her.. I'm useless.. I'm not good enough for anyone.._

* * *

"Wow... That's kind of mean of them huh?" Lucy stood in front of Natsu looking at the boy who is creating self pity to himself. Natsu continued to stare into space not noticing Lucy at all.

Lucy waved a hand in front of Natsu's face "Do you seriously not notice me? Hello Natsu? Natsu-chan?" *No reaction from Natsu *

"Flame-brain" *No reaction*

"Pink hair flame brain natsu-chan? ... " *still No reaction from Natsu*

 _He didn't die just because he got turned down right? O_O WHAT IF HE DID?!_ "NATSU! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Lucy slapped both side of Natsu's cheek causing it to turn chubby and red.

"Luciee.. L..ucie.." Natsu mumbled in pain crying for help in his brain hoping Lucy would get his attention.

"Lu-chan! You're gonna kill him!" a girl shouted from behind getting Lucy's attention

"Huh? OhMyGod! I'M SO SORRY NATSU! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Lucy cried out shaking Natsu's shoulder back and forth.

Natsu's face turned green in a few seconds "L-Lucy... I'm going... to die... If you don't... stop shaking..." Natsu buffed out with difficulty trying hard not to puke on her.

"Lu-Chan! Get a grip on yourself before Natsu really dies!" Levy grab onto Lucy's shoulder trying to stop her from moving Natsu so much.

* * *

 **(Time Skip [They are currently sitting on a bench. Levy has gone home.])**

"I'm sorry. Really sorry..." Lucy bowed apologetically

"It's okay Luce. I'm fine now, see. I'm as strong as a giant! Thinking of it, don't you have band practice? And why did you call me natsu-chan..." Natsu hit his chest to implement how strong he is. **(Did I not mention that Lucy is in a band with Erza, Levy, Juvia and Mirajane? The band is called Fairy Girls, Mirajane is the manager of the band.)**

Lucy giggled. "I'm sorry but the name was cute.. The band got a break today. You know, you shouldn't put what they said in your heart. Just be who you are. I'm sure everything will be fine." Lucy said smiling encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say, but it's hard for me to do..." Natsu pouted sadly

"Well, I love just the way you are. The way you act in different type of scenarios, the way you always protect or love your nakama, you're not useless. _No one is useless_ in this world that lightens the burdens of another. And that's you, Natsu. Being a Skater boy is not as easy as they think. In fact, being a skater boy is not easy, you need to show off your move, be pro in your moves... Even if you fall and get lots injuries, you didn't give up. Not to say, you got a younger sister and Even Romeo takes you as his role model. He wants to be just like you when he grows up." Lucy admired the sky

"This means, you're not useless too. If it wasn't you, I would have still been sulking at home. By any chance, do you love me?" Natsu grinned stared into Lucy's eye.

"W-What?" Lucy blushed

"I'm joking! Look at your face" Natsu laughed clutching his stomach. He stood up after the laughing session holding his hands out for her. "Come on, let's go."

Lucy blushed before grabbing his hand slightly tugging it "I... I love you..." Lucy blushed staring at her lap.

"I know I know." Natsu laughed before looking back at Lucy in shock. "WAIT WHAT?!"

* * *

 **(Time skip 5 years later.)**

 **(Now for character update.**

 **Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Romeo formed a band with Laxus as the band manager. The band name is *Drum Roll* Destruction Skaters. Sorry I couldn't come up with anything... Forgive me Senpai!**

 **Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Jellal got married and Lucy is PREGNANT with Natsu's child! As for Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia they are going to get married soon~ Wendy and Romeo is dating each other~ For Mirajane, she is married to Laxus.**

 **Lisanna came back from overseas and Wendy joined Fairy Girls.)**

Music could be heard from the front stage as Fairy Girls chilled at the back stage waiting for their turn.

"Fairy Girls! You are up!" Laxus shouted.

As Natsu came down the stage, he kissed Lucy on the lips "Take them to the top"

"Sure do." Lucy smirked and kissed back full on the lips.

"Don't worry, Destruction Skaters will be up again soon~ Give it up for, FAIRY GIRLS!"

"Singapore, Are you ready to rock?!" Lucy said through the microphone. Screams and cheers are heard.

"Coming up is our newest song, SkaterBoy!" Lucy looked her band mates and nodded to Erza giving her the signal to start.

"1! 2! 1, 2, 3, 4!" Erza started the rhythm with Wendy playing the guitar. And soon, followed by Levy on piano and Juvia on bass.

 **[Sk8erboi by Avril Lavigne]**

 _ **He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk**_

 _ **She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well**_

 _ **But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes**_

 _ **He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth**_

 _ **Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on t.v**_

 _ **Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know**_

 _ **And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down**_

 _ **He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

 _ **He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

 _ **Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends**_

 _ **Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside**_

 _ **He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world**_

 _ **I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know**_

 _ **I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know**_

Fairy Girls sang another song and just before they finish, Destruction Skater came up to the stage to finish it with Fairy Girls. Next, both band finished the day with another song.

* * *

Just as they were about to wrap up for the day, Lisanna appeared and claim to find Natsu to talk to him alone.

"Erm... Natsu, I'm really sorry for what happen that day when you confessed" Lisanna blushed lightly.

"It's okay now. If it wasn't them, I would have never gotten Lucy to be my girlfriend. And now she's my wife." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck blushing.

Lisanna gasped at the news staring at him with wide eyes and pouted sadly "You are married?! Congratulations~ why didn't you invite me to your wedding?! And is Lucy pregnant? Or she gained weight?"

"That's what you were upset of?! I wasn't able to contact you... And yes. Lucy is pregnant." Natsu frowned at the thought of it.

"That reminds me that I was overseas for the past 5 years... aww, I want to be the god mother~ Remember to let me see the child! Anyway, Destruction Skaters and Fairy Girls are awesome! You and Lucy can sing very well! Keep it up! Oh, I got to go. I hope we are still friends! See ya!" Lisanna ran off.

"What was that about?" Lucy appeared beside Natsu rubbing her round stomach.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But we received her blessing~" Natsu looked at Lucy with a sheepish smile.

* * *

 **That's all! I hope you like it. I believe I made quite a number of errors... I'm sorry...**

 **Also, Support my other stories~**

 **Princess of the Dragon (Complete)**

 **Vacation Road (currently taking a break)**

 **Cinderella (In work progress)**


End file.
